Aimee Sullivan: XMen: First Class
by UnperfectButLovingIt
Summary: Aimee Sullivan is a mutant. She ran away after her parents died and was approached by Charles and Erik. She went with them and is now in the life she always wanted. Friends, Family and even some Romance But can this come crashing down on her ?
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour my friends  
>so I saw X-Men: First Class and I LOVED it. My favorite character would be AlexHavok. So I'm doing a Fan Fiction about it. So I hope you like it. Enjoy! Oh, don't forget to review.**

"So you are telling me that you guys have powers like mine?" Aimee Sullivan stared at the two men in front of her. They had walked up to her whilst she was working, saying stuff about mutations and about how there are people out there like her, people who have abilities.

Aimee ran her hand down her face, closed her eyes and breathed out deeply. This was so hard to take in for her. All her life she had been alone, always on her own. When she was younger, he parents died and she was stuck in an orphanage until she was 15. That was when she ran away. Now a year later she had been able to scrounge up enough money to buy a apartment. It might be disgusting, in the bad part of town and she had to write up some illegal documents but she had gotten away with it.

But now these guys walk up to her, saying stuff about how they are like her and she doesn't know what to do.

The man who claimed to be Charles smiled at her. Aimee then noticed that his fingers were pressed onto his temple and he was looking at her. She frowned at the slight nudge in her head. It didn't hurt but it was very irritating. She focused on it before imagining a giant steel wall in between her head and the nudges. She felt the nudge grow stronger, like it was attacking her wall before it finally gave up and left.

Aimee always had an enormous imagination so it helped that she could easily imagine a giant steel wall.

Charles looked mildly surprised and Aimee's mouth turned into a small frown. She really didn't know why he was surprised. Unless.

Aimee jumped up, the chair she was sitting in crashing to the ground. She pointed a finger at Charles. "Stay out of my head" She snarled. "You have no right "Charles put his hands up in surrender.

"Fine But now you know my power. And we would very much like to know yours" Aimee reached down and picked up her chair. It then came into her mind about the other man. He sat a stiff as a board and it seemed like he had one eye concentrated on her whilst the other was focused out the window.

"What can he do" she flicked her chin out, motioning towards him. The man's eyes were now fully focused on Aimee and she shifted around in her seat uncomfortably.

Charles smiled and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. "This is Erik. He is my partner. He is just like me and you and has the ability to manipulate metal"

Aimee narrowed his eyes at Erik and he glared at her in return. He would be very powerful, Aimee thought; even with the tiniest bit of metal he would be able to kill someone with the flick of his hand.

"Show me. I may have a strong imagination but that doesn't stop me from not believing you. So show me" Erik raised his eyebrows before focusing his eyes on the cutlery in front of him. Nothing happened for a while before they started shaking and eventually they lifted off the table. Aimee's eyebrows shot up as she stared at the floating knives and forks.

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. She started mumbling curses under her breath before opening her eyes and staring at the two men.

"And why do you need me? What can I do to help?"

Charles laughed "you have a gift, a mutation, ability. Erik and I are recruiting people to help us and in the process you get to learn how to control your powers"

Aimee sighed and thought about it. She made two lists, Negative and positive. Positive points: Learn to control her powers, meet other people like her and this was probably the only chance for her to fit in and have something. Negative points: this could be a trap and if it wasn't a trap her powers could probably kill someone.

Aimee groaned but looked up at the men.

"This isn't a trap? You aren't people that want to experiment on me?" They both looked amused but shook their heads.

"No we won't hurt you." Aimee nodded then stood up.

She was probably going to regret this and she was probably going to hurt someone with her so called 'Gift'. She would probably make the building collapse or maybe kill someone or do something even more worst.

What's the worst that could happen?

"Lead the way"

She didn't even know the half of it.

**So what do you think? Do you like it? I hope so because I liked writing it. So anyway, if you like it review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is now here i hope you like it and now I ask you to read on.**

**Enjoy!**

Aimee's mouth dropped open as she stared at the government building in front of her. She never actually thought CIA buildings looked like this. It was huge and white and…stuck out. She closed her mouth and grabbed the huge duffle bag out of the black car.

Aimee, Charles and Erik had gone back to her tiny apartment and thrown all her clothes and valuables into one of Aimee's bag. She hadn't any fancy clothes but Charles had said it didn't really matter and so she put all her tank top, jeans and track suit bottoms into her bag and left. She had also brought a picture of her mother and father and her Grandfather's pocket watch that hung around Aimee's neck on a gold chain.

Charles came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled at her wondrous expression and slowly guided her towards the front door.

When he had been in Cerebro, he was surprised to find Aimee. She had a power so strong and powerful that he was slightly scared. He quickly got her coordinates and went to get her.

When Erik and he found her, she was working in a small café and when they asked to talk she was immediately suspicious. They sat her down and then explained everything. About how they were a part of the CIA and how they could help with her powers. When they asked what her power was, she had quickly turned the subject onto Erik.

He sighed and opened the front door of the building.

"Welcome to your new home Aimee" Aimee looked at Charles smile and shook her head. This was hardly her home. All it was was a big, white, cold building that stuck out like a neon flashing light. It might as well say "Mutants helping the CIA are here. Come check them out"

Aimee opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She shook her head and followed Charles and Erik, who had seemed to disappear around a corner.

"Are any other people here?" Aimee asked in a tired voice. They had been in the car for over 5 hours and it was very uncomfortable to sleep in.

Charles nodded "yes, we have six other Mutants here, all with powers. You will meet them shortly"

And he was true to his word. They had taken several corridors before finally coming to the room where the others were being kept. Aimee grimaced at her thoughts. They made them sound like caged animals. She felt a nudge at her head and looked up at Charles who was looking curiously at her. She quickly put up her steel wall and forced him out. He looked sad and she guessed it was because she didn't trust him. And she didn't. She had only known him for a short while and it took ages for someone to gain her trust.

Charles pushed open the double doors and walked in. Erik followed with Aimee in tow.

Aimee looked around the room. It was quite large with chairs and tables, a pinball machine in the corner, couches in the middle and a fish tank against a wall. Two large windows were on either side of the room and it looked out towards the grounds.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our final recruit" Aimee then noticed the other people in the room. They were all about her age and were staring at her. She shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ground. "This is Aimee Sullivan and I hope you treat her well. Now if you would excuse Erik and me, we have some matters to discuss" Aimee's head snapped up and glared at Charles retreating form. She lifted her walls slightly. _ Feed me to the dogs why don't you_. Charles left with a laugh and several confused glances before He and Erik were finally out of the room.

Everyone turned their attention back to Aimee. She quietly scratched the back of neck and stared anyway apart from their faces.

A blonde girl came forward and stuck her hand towards Aimee, a smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Raven. It's great that you're here "Aimee smiled and shook the girl's hand.

Raven turned to the group and introduced them all. "Okay well that's Angel and Hank" a back haired girl smiled at her whilst the brown head boy with glasses gave her a small wave. "And that's Sean, Darwin and Alex" The three guys waved and she nodded her head at them.

"Well I'm Aimee as you know." There was an awkward silence before Darwin spoke up

"Do you play cards?" A small grin spread across Aimee's face before she dumped her bag on the ground, unzipped it and brought out a pack of cards.

"Ever played poker" Darwin, Sean and Alex looked at each other before grinning and nodding, Angel and Raven had resided onto the couch and Hank was sitting at one of the tables looking over a bunch of papers.

"Let's play then "

"How the hell do you keep winning?" Darwin was leaning on his chair, looking quite defeated as was Alex. Sean was the only one who had kept playing that was until he lost.

Aimee laughed and pulled her winnings towards her. They had managed to get some chocolate, biscuits and other junk food to bet with and now it was all hers.

"I've been playing Poker ever since I was ten. My dad taught me" Aimee said with a smile, remembering when her dad would secretly teach her since her mother disapproved, Saying something along the lines of it being an unhealthy habit. Her dad and Aimee had just laughed. Little did she know that it would come in handy during her years on the streets.

Noticing a change in Aimee's attitude, they quickly congratulated her before excusing themselves to go to their rooms.

Aimee stood up and grabbed her bag. She left her winnings on the tables. She would probably get them later, and walked over to Raven.

"Uh Raven, do you know where I'm sleeping tonight?" Raven looked at her confused before realization crossed her face. She nodded and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of the room. They walked down a corridor before they reached a door where Aimee was sleeping.

"Okay here is your room. We all have our own rooms on the same corridor so if you need us, you know where to find us." Aimee smiled. She opened the door and stepped inside.

There was a large double bed against one of the walls and a small desk against another. There was another door that, Aimee guessed went to a bathroom.

"Thanks Raven." They bid their good nights and Raven left.

Aimee sighed before dumping her bag onto the ground and flopped onto the bed. She was too tired to bother getting changed and soon she was fast asleep.

Alex sighed as he lay on his bed. He was thinking about the new girl, Aimee. He had noticed her space out after their poker game and then later noticed the frown on her face.

When she walked in, she had seemed shy and quiet, but when she had pulled out the cards and asked if they played poker, he had seen another side of her. She liked laughing it seemed and whenever she won, she looked at the wall as if remembering something. She had mentioned that her dad had taught her how to play and she was probably remembering him.

Alex groaned and ran his hand down his face. This girl was already affecting him and she hadn't even been her for two days.

He quickly pushed her out of his mind and quickly fell asleep.

**Okay well what do you think of this chapter? if you like it review, if you don't well what ever **

**Anyway, I hoped you like it and I will update soon **

**Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in ages. I have had so much to do. Anyway, quick heads up, I'll be now putting it into Aimee's POV because I absolutely suck at third person. Well I hope you like this chapter.**

Aimee's POV:

"_You are nothing but a freak!"_

"_You don't belong here!"_

"_No one wants you here!" _

Have you ever woken up from a dream and found out you been crying? That's how I woke up this morning. I went into a little state of panic before I registered where I was. I wiped the stray tears off my cheeks and took a couple of deep breathes before getting up and going to my bag. I got out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a black tank top then went into the bathroom.

I took a shower, actually happy to have a shower longer than three minutes, and then got dressed. I brushed my brown hair so that it didn't resemble a bird's nest. I ditched the make-up, not having the energy to put it on. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I slipped on a pair of socks and then walked out into the corridor.

I wandered down corridors, taking two rights turns then a left one. I had gotten a lot of weird looks from the agents before I finally found the room where I had first met everyone.

I walked in and saw everyone was sitting around. Sean raised his eyebrows at my tank top, his eyes lingering on my chest before he smirked at me. I self-consciously crossed my arms and looked away from his smirk.

"Hey Aimee, how was your sleep? You slept through breakfast and lunch" I looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. Huh, I must've slept longer than I thought. Well, I guess that's what you get when you live in a crap apartment.

"Uhh, it was okay I guess." It then occurred to me that they must have been talking about something since Alex and Darwin weren't playing the pinball machine and Hank was actually socializing. "What were you guys talking about anyway?"

"Well we were talking about how we should have code names. I mean were part of the CIA now aren't we" she smiled and leaned forward, her blonde hair falling in front of her face.

"Well I want to be called Mystique"

"Damn" Sean cried out "I want to be called Mystique"

I laughed and shook my head. "Well too bad" Raven said with a smile "besides I'm much more mysterious than you" In seconds, Blue scales trickled down her body and I watched ad she morphed into Sean.

"Well, would you look at that" everyone looked over at me and I immediately blushed.

Raven smiled and looked over at Angel "what about you?"

Angel grinned slightly before shrugging off her jacket. Along her shoulders were lines of tattoo's and I watched in amazement as they slowly peeled off her skin into two pairs of Dragonfly wings. They started to flap and Angel slowly started to fly.

"You can fly?" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, I can also do this" she shut her mouth then turned towards a wall and spat out a little fiery ball. It hit the wall and burned it insanely. I pulled a face. That was actually quite gross, spitting out fire. Yuck!

Angel quickly settled on the ground after throwing a glare my way, and turned to Darwin.

"What would your name be?"

Darwin shrugged. "Darwin's always been a nickname so I guess I'll stick to it"

"What can you do" I said not completely understanding the nickname. He walked over to the fish tank and stuck his head in. A ripple past over his head and then a pair a gills appeared.

"That's actually quite cool." I said to him when he walked back over.

Darwin smiled at me, before shrugging his shoulders and then faced Sean. "What about you?"

Sean thought for a moment before leaning back with a lazy grin on his face. "I want to be called Banshee"

"Why would you want to be named after a wailing spirit?" I looked over a Hank as he said this, my eyebrows raised. I had to say it had to be one of the first words he had said since I first got into the room.

Sean got up with a grin on his face. "You might want to plug your ears" he walked opposite of one of the big windows. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth and screaming. I quickly covered my ears and closed my eyes. I surely wasn't expecting that. The window smashed and small shards of glass flew about.

"That was certainly interesting. " I rubbed my ears and grimaced. Next time I'm around him, I might bring some ear plugs.

"What can you do then Aimee?" I bit my bottom lip and crossed my legs on the couch. I held my arms out and everyone leaned forward.

Slowly a long shard came out of my skin. Angel looked at my arm in disgust as I held the splinter in my hand.

I stood up and threw the shard at the statue outside. It sailed through the air and met its target, straight threw the forehead.

"Wow" I looked at Alex as he stared at my arm. The wound had closed, like every other time but a small trickle of blood was left. I went to wipe it off but found Alex had already done t for me. I blushed slightly and then sat back down.

"And also my skin is also super duper hard and I can kind of mold it" I placed my arm out and it rapidly turn into a razor-sharp blade.

"Do you know what it's made out of?" I looked over at Hank and shook my head.

"I always thought it was diamond but it seems stronger, sharper. I don't know but I'm working to find out what it is" I gave him a smile. It was weird showing other people what I could do.

"Let's call her Shards" I laughed at Sean's idea but I had to say that I liked it. I molded my hand back to its original form.

Slowly the attention turned to Hank and I breathed out in relief. It wasn't until Alex started teasing Hank that I started paying attention again.

"Well, you know what they say about guys with big feet" I frowned in confusion. Hanks mutation was big feet? "And yours look kind of small" I couldn't help but laugh at that and Alex looked down at me with a grin.

But that grin surely faded when Darwin asked what his power was.

"It's too dangerous" I placed my hand on his arm as everyone started chanting. He looked down at me with surprise before giving me a smile.

He stood up and everyone cheered as he walked out the window. They all walked around so that they were behind a wall. I stood in the open, pretty sure that if whatever he was doing was that dangerous it would just reflect off me.

Alex took a deep breath then started to swivel his hips. It wasn't long before red rings started to appear and it cut the statue in half.

I watched as one of the red rings flew towards my shard. They bounced off each other and I quickly caught the shard as it hurtled towards me. It was glowing and felt warm but that soon wore off. I placed it on my body and watched as it molded back into me.

Alex came back through the window and smiled in relief. I smiled back and walked over to him.

After we had dubbed him Havok we had a party sort of thing. Darwin had turned his skin into scale like things and Sean and Havok were hitting him with chairs. I was lounging on the couch and was randomly throwing my shards at the wall. The girls were dancing whilst Hank hung from the light.

Out little party was soon over after Moria, Erik and Charles had come back. They looked at our mess and Erik raised an eyebrow at all my diamond splinters that were in the wall. Raven had then said their code names which she must have come up with a smile but it soon faded when Charles had said that he expected more.

I glared at him and then shot another shard at the wall. Charles looked surprised but walked off.

Raven sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She placed her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her arm. "It's okay Raven. He probably was surprised to see you having so much fun. He is just jealous that he wasn't here to see you dancing"

She giggled and nodded her head. "C'mon lets go grab something to eat or something."

**I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see if I can get another chapter up as soon as possible if you liked this chapter then REVIEW please. It will really make my day**

**I'll see you guys soon and hopefully with another chapter.**


End file.
